Planes Keeper
A planes keeper is a rare type of geomancer. An individual that has connected their soul to multiple planes of existence, funneling the aspects of those existences into a new kind of power. Abilities Planar Sense (Ex) At 1st level, a planes keeper gains a +2 bonus on Knowledge (Planes) and Survival checks. The planes keeper can also use Knowledge (Planes) to detect any planar portal within a 1 mile radius a number of times per day equal to her Wisdom modifier. She can detect the general direction and general location but no precise details can be discovered. This ability replaces nature sense. Planar Detonation (Su) Starting at 1st level, a planes keeper summons a small tear in space that bursts with the energies of another plane. The planes keeper can use this ability a number of times per day equal to her geomancer level + her Wisdom modifier. Which planar power a planes keeper may use depends upon what type of plane she is attuned to, as noted in the Convergence feature. The Plane can also represent a location in folklore. The range of planar detonation is equal to 25 feet plus 5 feet every two geomancer levels after 1st, and requires a ranged touch attack to strike a target. If the attack hits, it deals 1d6 damage (of an elemental type or other, see below) plus her Wisdom modifier plus an additional 1d6 per three geomancer levels after 1st, centered on the target. Any adjacent creature to the target can make a Reflex save (DC 10 + half of the geomancer’s level + her Wisdom modifier) to take half damage. Any creatures struck by the effect must make another save (DC 10 + half of the geomancer’s level + her Wisdom modifier). If the creature fails this save it takes a secondary effect based on the attack used. This secondary effect has a duration of 3 rounds plus the planes keeper’s Wisdom modifier, unless otherwise noted. A planes keeper’s geomancer level is considered to be her caster level. When the planes keeper is attuned to two or more planes of existence, two planes must be chosen to represent the damage of planar detonation. Planar detonation then deals half it’s damage as one planes damage and half of another planes damage but only one secondary effect can be inflicted at a time. This ability replaces geomancy. Convergence (Su) Also at 1st level and every four levels thereafter, the planes keeper becomes more strongly attuned to a particular plane of existence, chosen from the list of convergences below. The planes keeper may choose to treat her alignment as being the same alignment as any plane she possesses a convergence to instead of her own for the purposes of spells and effects whose results vary based on alignment, such as detect evil; the planes keeper must choose what alignment she wants to present as when she attunes and may change her active alignment to her actual alignment or the alignment of any plane she possesses a convergence to as a standard action. The planes keeper attunes to the following planes: * Abyss or Demonic planes (Chaotic Evil). Corruption: Planar detonation deals either non-elemental or shadow damage (the planes keeper’s choice once she attunes. This cannot be changed once chosen). Secondary effect: Poisoned if non-elemental (Fort save), Staggered if shadow (Fort Save). * Elemental or Places of Myth (Chaotic Neutral). The planes keeper chooses an element: Fire, Ice, Earth, wind, water, or lightning. She can attune to more than one elemental plane. Elemental Spike: The planes keeper’s planar detonation deals whatever element she chose. These are the following secondary effects: Fire = Burning, Fort save. Water = Drenched, Fort save. Ice = Frozen, Will save. Earth = Weighted, Will save. Wind = Squalled, Will save. Lighting = Static, Will save. * Heavens or Paradises (Lawful Good). Righteous Spark: The planes keeper’s planar detonation deals holy damage. Secondary effect: Blind, Reflex save. * Hells or Places of Cunning (Lawful Evil). Hellfire: '''The planes keeper’s planar detonation deals fire or shadow damage. '''Secondary Effects: Fire = Immobilized, Reflex save. Shadow = Charmed, Will save. * Underworld or Places of Tragedy (Lawful or True Neutral). Parting Caress: The planes keeper’s planar detonation deals non-elemental damage. Secondary effects: Dazed, Fort save. Wear the Veil (Su) Starting at 2nd level, the planes bestow a modicum of protection based on what aspect of the plane the planes keeper is attuned to. These bonuses increase by 2 every four geomancer levels after 2nd. If the planes keeper is attuned to more than one plane, she can only benefit and stack effects from two planes at once. She must choose which benefits she will receive when she attunes to a new plane. * Abyss: The planes keeper either gains a +2 bonus to attack rolls, and caster level checks against good creatures or gains elemental resistance 2 against fire or shadow. * Elemental: The planes keeper either gains a +2 bonus to saves against status effects related to the element she chose (status effects such as Burning, Squalled, Drenched, Weighted, Static. and Frozen) or gains Elemental Resistance 4 against that element. * Heavens: The planes keeper either gains a +2 bonus to attack rolls, and caster level checks against evil creatures or gains elemental resistance 2 to holy. * Hells: The planes keeper either gains a +2 bonus to saves against mind-affecting and compulsion effects or gains damage reduction 2/-. * Underworld: The planes keeper either gains +2 bonus to saves against death and disease effects or gains elemental resistance 2 to shadow. This ability replaces ley lines. Favored Biomes (Ex) Starting at 3rd level, a planes keeper may select a type of terrain that might exist in her attuned planes. The planes keeper gains a +2 bonus on Initiative checks and Knowledge (Planes), Perception, Stealth, and Survival skill checks when she is in this terrain. A planes keeper traveling through her favored biome normally leaves no trail and cannot be tracked (though she may leave a trail if she so chooses). At 7th level and every four levels thereafter, the planes keeper may select an additional favored biome related to her attunement. In addition, at each such interval, the skill bonus and initiative bonus in any one favored biomes (including the one just selected), increases by +2. If a specific plane falls into more than one category of favored biomes, the planes keeper’s bonuses do not stack; she simply uses whichever bonus is higher. * Abyss: Swamp, Cold (ice, glaciers, snow, and tundra) and Mountains. * Elemental: Planes (pick any other Material), and any terrain that matches the chosen element. * Heavens: Urban (Buildings, sewers, streets), Plains, Forests. * Hells: Lava, Mountains, Desert, and Cold. * Underworld: Underground, Urban, Desert, Plains. Any geomancer class feature that uses favored terrain also uses favored biomes. This ability modifies and replaces favored terrain. Extraplanar Advantage (Su) At 4th level, a planes keeper has learned to terramorph a small portion of the land into an attuned plane, wherever she may be. Once per day, as a swift action, she may treat the area within a 30-ft.-radius burst centered on her as one of her attuned planes (chosen upon activation). This ability lasts for 1 round per geomancer level. She gains an additional use of this ability at 8th, 12th, 16th and 20th level. At 8th level, a planes keeper’s extraplanar advantage radius increases by 10-ft. At 12th level, the extraplanar advantage’s radius increases by another 10-ft. The duration for this ability is now in minutes per geomancer level. At 16th level, the extraplanar advantage’s radius increases by another 10-ft. At 20th level, the duration for this ability is now 10 minutes per geomancer level. This ability replaces homefield advantage.